Abandoned Secrets
by Alison-Fire
Summary: Addison has lived in an orphange for most of her life. She's said to be a beautiful girl, dark brown hair and aqua blue eyes that are so bright it's almost inhuman. When Damon attacks her she becomes close with Stefan, Elena and their son and finds out some life changing information.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello lovelies. So this is my real 1st Fanfic story. I started this about two years ago, just writing it on my iPod for fun. I didn't think it was that good so I started fixing it up and tada! Here it is. So tell me what you think!**

Abandoned Secrets

Chapter 1

Addison's POV:

I've been here for yrs and no one wants to adopt me. I mean why would they? I'm a 15 yr old that had a drug problem. Besides people only adopt little kids now a days. They would have adopted me when I was younger but I was scared to death of people, I would start crying if I was left alone with people I was unfamiliar with, and no matter what I wouldn't stop crying. No parent wants to deal with that. I was put in the adoptive center when I was three years old. A policeman had found my mother and I living in our car I was sick, not bad sick, just a cold and I was taken from my mother and place in a adoptive center.

My name's Addison but everyone calls me Addi. I have long dark brown hair, I have aqua colored eyes people say their so bright it's inhuman.

I was walking home from the park and hear footsteps I ignore them, it's not uncommon for people to be walking home from the park especially since its dark out. At 1st they were far away which is why I never alarmed myself but they started to get closer I start to run. The footsteps stop but I hear a shish type sound I turn around and no one is there. "You're just paranoid" I tell myself. I turn back around and gasped...

There was a guy he was handsome, he had black hair it wasn't long but not short either. He had icy blue eyes, he was dressed nicely as well he was wearing a dark button down shirt with what looked liked new jeans and a dark dress shoes. He smelled of Hollister colon and looked about 21. "I'm sorry I started you." he said n this charming way.

"Uh...it's okay." I answered.

"I'm Damon Salvatore and you are?" he asked.

"Addi Camille" I replied.

"That's a beautiful name Addi. Why don't you come over to my house." he said.

"I don't think so. I think I should go." I said as I started to turn a way but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go." I said calmly but scared at the same time.

He looked me in the eyes "come over to my house to night." he said

"Sure." I said. I don't know why I said that it's like I have no choice but to say yes.

"Great." he said then took me by the hand and we walked back to his car. It's a 2013 black and white Lamborghini. He opened my door and I got in. I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself. We drive up to this huge house and go inside.

We walk inside and I see another guy but he had a girl with him. He had short brown hair and green eyes she had long straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"Damon who is she? She can't be more than 16!" the guy yelled at Damon.

"Her names Addi and she's 15 and she and I are going to spend time together." he replied.

"No Damon I draw the line here you not doing this. You can't keep doing this especially to this girl! She's 15 she hasn't even begun to live her life and you're going to end it?!" the guy said. I felt more scared end of my life? What did he mean?

"Oh but little brother I can and will." Damon said. Damon comes up to me at this inhuman speed and looks me in the eyes. "You're such a beautiful girl and your eyes are so pretty it's such a shame you'll be dead soon." he said then he bit my neck I scream and try to push him of but it's no use I could feel the blood being drained from my body it felt bad at first but then felt good oddly enough. After a few minutes I wasn't standing anymore he was holding me up. I heard two people yelling at Damon saying stop you're killing her as everything went black.

I woke up in a room it was big and had a lot of windows I sat up and saw blood on my pillow and I remembered everything. Damon bringing me to his house, his bother and I'm guessing sister being there as well him biting me and them saying he's killing me. Am I dead? Did he kill me? Has he killed before? I got out of the bed that I don't remember getting into and walk to the mirror the bite mark was patched up. I heard a knock and turned to the open door it was Damon's little brother I don't know his name. All I know is that I am scared and had every right to be.

"Hey. I'm Stefan are you ok?" he said.

"I...what are you?" I asked calm but you could tell I was scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you Addi I promise." he said "Damon, the girl u saw, and I...where vampires." he said.

"Vam...vampires? You have to be kid-" I cut myself off thinking about everything his eyes before I willing got n his car. His inhuman speed and the reason he bit me.

"You believe me now don't you?" Stefan asked me as he took a step toward me. I took a step back. "Addi you're different I know it and so do you. Everyone tells you don't they?" he said.

"Your eyes Addi there aqua blue like water, people tell you all the time that they're inhuman don't they?" Stefan said.

"Yes they do but that doesn't make me different." I said. "Now back to the fact that you're a vampire!"

"Yes I am but Elena and I are good we don't kill humans. Damon on the other hand is a different story."

"Why do let Damon do those things?"

"Because if I tell him not too he'll want to do it more." Stefan replied.

"Oh so Elena's your and Damon's sister?" I asked not as scared.

"No Elena's my wife" he said.

"Your wife?" I asked confused

"Addi I'm 173 and Elena she's-"

"I'm 35. I've been a vampire for 17 years" Elena says cutting him off.

"He turned you." I said.

"Yep! We've been together for 17 years we dated for two then got married." Elena says.

"What about your family?" I asked.

"What about them? If you're asking do I miss them, then yes I do but the only family I have is my younger brother, and he know about vampires so I still see him." Elena answered

"Oh. I guess you lucky then." I replied.

"yah." she said and we went downstairs and the TV was on.

"So what's your family like Addi?" Stefan said. Before I could answer the anchor man on TV said my name. We all go to where the TV is.

"An Amber alert is sent out for 15 year old Addi Camille she lives in Mystic Falls, VA at the orphanage she has dark brown hair and aqua eyes. Here is a picture of her." the reporter said and my picture appears on the screen. "She was last seen leaving the Mystic Falls Park she disappeared between the Park and the orphanage a block away. Mrs. Darcy Carter the woman that started the orphanage had this to say." the reporter said.

A video came on. "Addi is such a sweet child. I love her like she's my own daughter. I just want her back safe and sound." Darcy said.

"If you know where this girl maybe please contact us at the number located at the bottom of your screen. Thank you." the reporter says and Stefan turns off the TV.

"I guess that answers your question." I said.

"We have to get u back home." he said

"It's not like I can just go home saying oh here I am."

"I know just say that you…I don't know" he replied

"Compel them." Elena said

"What's that?"

"Vampires can compel people." she replied "That's why u came here last night it's basically where we can tell you to say or do anything and you do it whether you want to or not." she continued.

"Do it." I said

"Okay." Stefan said. Just then Damon walks in. "I'm sorry Addi." he said and I believed him but apparently so did everyone else. Damon went upstairs. the front door opens and a guy walks in with brown hair like Stefan's and deep blue eyes that if you stared at long enough you would fall into.

"hey mom, dad." the boy said. I looked at them confused I didn't think vampires could have kids.

"Addi this is our son Toby he's 17 and he's a vampire. Shortly after we got married Elena got pregnant with him." Stefan said.

"Oh." I said not sure of what to say.

"Hi I'm Toby and your Addi." he said sticking his hand out I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You to so is Addi short for something?" he asked.

"Yeah Addison." I answered

"So is it cool?" he said to me.

"Is what cool?" I asked. "You know u being a mermaid!" he said I froze. I couldn't be a mermaid...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello lovelies? Is anyone enjoying the snow? I know I am, It's funny really how teenagers, while in math class, it starts snowing and you can't help but stare out the window and act like you're 5 (I wouldn't trade it for the world). If only my school had let us out before 2:00. But oh well, you lose some, you win some. And this my darlings is the result of said win. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Do me a favor will you? Review! Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries. ALL rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 2**

**Addison's POV:**

"A mermaid? What are you talking about?" I asked I didn't want to believe it but they where vampires.

"Toby!" both Elena and Stefan said like he wasn't supposed to say that.

"Oh she didn't know. My bad." Toby said.

"What do u mean 'I don't know'?! What aren't you telling me?!" I yelled.

"You're a mermaid Addi, we aren't sure how, but you are that's why you aren't dead." Stefan said clamly not upset with the fact that I yelled at him.

"What?" I said without any emotion in a dazed state.

"Because one of your parents is a mermaid you are one too and even though Damon drank all of your blood u couldn't die." he explained.

"I'm a mermaid?" I asked still not completely wrapping my head around this whole mermaid thing.

"Yes you are and I know all about mermaids too. I know what you're think how on earth do I know since I've only been a vampire for 10 yrs." Elena said. "Well it is very simple, I looked up every mythical creatures like werewolves, witches, and mermaids." Elena continued

"You can change at will but only in a body of water and you can control water, burn it, freeze it, and move it." Elena said.

"Oh." I said. "Look I have to go back to the orphanage. They don't need to think I'm dead." I continued.

"Addi at what age do they make you leave?" Elena asked.

"18. Why?"

"Were going to adopt you" she said.

"Me? Really? You want me?" I asked with a happy expression.

"Yes Addi were going to adopt you. To be honest with you if we had seen you even as a young child we would have adopted you then as well." Stefan said.

I was crying now, so happy that someone finally wanted me. "What's wrong Addi?" Elena asked and put an arm around my shoulder. "I thought you would be happy." she said in a concerned mother way.

"I am. I am beyond happy you don't know how much this mean to me." I said. She hugs me and so does Stefan. I felt happy, I felt like I had a family, and I did.

They took me back to the orphanage and explain everything, well almost everything. They said I hit my head and they found me so they took me back to their house because Stefan was a doctor and it was closer than the hospital.

Turns out the only lie was that I hit my head the west is true Stefan really is a Dr. "We would like to adopt Addi" Stefan said to Darcy.

"Well that is just wonderful! I'll get the paper work." Darcy said. She grabs my files and other stuff and we all go into the office. "Now I have to let u know about her medical history. Addison has had to see Physiatrist over the years." Darcy said

"Yes I am aware of this. Now where on the papers do I sign so we can take her home?" Stefan said. I was surprised he didn't seem shocked when he found out I had, had some mental problems growing up. Maybe he knew. They get all the paper work done and get to take me home. I grab the small amount of clothes I have and a locket from my mom even though she left me, she still gave it to me. I get n the back of the car and Toby is there. We drive away but leave the town.

"Where are we going Stef...Da...um" I said not sure of what to call him.

"Call me whatever you want as long it's not bad and where going to a new town is that ok?" he asked.

"That's prefect" I replied. We drove to small town just outside of New York City and up to a big house. "This is where we're going to live?" I asked.

"Yes I hope it's big enough for you." Elena said.

"It's better than I every Imagined." I said.

"That's great! Now tomorrow we're going into the city to buy you stuff for your room and get you all new clothes. If u want, that is?" Elena said.

"You would really do that for me?" I asked surprised.

"Of course! Your our daughter Addi!" Stefan said half upset that I would think they wouldn't.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." I said scared.

"Its' okay Addi we aren't mad at you, we just need you to understand that we'll do anything for you." Stefan said.

"Okay." I said in a small voice and nodded.

"Toby show you sister to her room and help her unpack." Elena said.

"Kay." We go inside and its huge. Toby walks with me up the stairs and shows me a room. Its huge and has a balcony. Everything in this room is white, the curtains, the bedding and even the furniture in the room is white. There is a single bed, desk, bedside table, and dresser. Toby leaves the room because I asked him to. I unpacked my bag and sit down on my bed and the door opened. Stefan and Elena walk in.

"Hey sweetie, how do you like your room?" Stefan said. Elena sat on the edge of my bed, Stefan's behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"It's great and so big and so very..." I stop not wanting to offend them.

"So vey white." Elena said. "Don't worry! Tell me what you want it to look like and it'll be done and dry by the time we get home from shopping." She continued.

"No you don't have to go to all the trouble for me." I said.

"No we want to. You are our daughter now." Stefan said.

"Okay I guess."

"Great what colors?" Elena said.

"Um I guess purple and black." I said.

"Oh! I love those colors there going to look so pretty! Do u want them in a pattern?" elena said.

"I don't think so." I replied

"Alright then sweetie, do you need any clothes to be cleaned?" Elena asked.

"Um well all of them." I said.

"Ok hand them to me." Stefan said. I handed him my PJ's, which was a ratty long shirt, a pair of jeans, a ratty tank top and a jacket with one pair of undergarments. "Sweetie is this all you have to wear?" Stefan asked.

"That and what I'm wearing." I said. I was wearing shorts that are ripped and another ratty shirt.

"Oh my. Well I know what where doing 1st tomorrow, clothes shopping then furniture shopping." Elena said

"Really? You're going to buy me clothes?" I asked happily.

"Baby..." Stefan sighs

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad again." I said worried that they hated me.

"Addi we aren't mad. Look, like we said we'll buy you anything you need and more. Okay?" Stefan said.

"Okay." I replied.

"Now while you're PJ's are getting cleaned let's find you something from my closet although they might be too big for you. You are much skinnier than me." Elena said with a laugh.

Stefan leaves and goes to wash my clothes and Elena takes my hand and walks me to their room which is obviously the master room because it's ten times bigger than mine and mines huge. She opens her drawers and takes out a pair of lacy underwear and bra from Victoria's Secret that still has the tag on it and hands it to me. Then she opens another one and takes out cute black shorts that say 'love pink' and a blue camisole.

"Here sweetie go grab a shower and change into these so we can wash what your wearing." Elena said to me as she handed me the shirt and shorts. I take them.

I go get a shower in my own private bathroom which was again huge. I put on the PJ's Elena gave me and lay down on my bed. I fall asleep and wake up at 9:30 that night. I had taken a 4 hour nap. I walk downstairs and the TV was on Stefan and Elena where watching TV.

"Hey sweetie did you sleep well?" Elena asked as she got up and walks to a room having me follow. We walked into the kitchen

"Yeah I didn't mean to fall asleep though I know I missed dinner and I'm sorry but I'm really hungry do you think I could have something to eat?" I asked. "Of course that's why I brought you in here because I put your dinner in the oven." Elena replied.

"Oh. Thanks." I said picking up my plate and taking it to the table. I finished eating and put my dish in the dish washer. "

So what time do you want me to get up and do chores?" I asked.

"What are you talking about baby? You don't have chores. Whatever time you want to get up, that's the time you do okay?" Elena replied.

"Oh well that is something I look forward to." I said Elena laughed. Elena goes back to the den, I walk toward the stairs "Sweet dreams Addi" they both said. "Night mom, night dad." I replied the looked at me and smiled.

I went upstairs to my room and fell asleep. I woke to sunshine filling the room and I look at the digital clock on my bedside table it said 9:12. I get up and go downstairs, I don't see Elena or Stefan. I guess they are still asleep. I walk into the kitchen and see Toby.

"Hey Addi. You hungry? I'm making French toast." he said.

"Yeah that sounds good." I replied. He fixed me and him French toast, eggs and bacon. "Thanks" I said as

I sat down at the table Toby followed. We both ate. Just then Elena and Stefan walk in both of them looking like they're ready for the day unlike me who is still in PJ's.

"Moring sweeties how are y'all?" Elena said.

"Good." both Toby and I said.

"That's good. Did you sleep well Addi?" Stefan asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"That's good" he said.

"So what time do u want to go furniture shopping?" Elena asked.

"Uh it doesn't matter when ever you want to."

"Okay why don't you go get dressed and do whatever you do to get ready and we'll leave. Oh and there's make-up, a curling iron, and straighten in your bathroom." Elena said.

"Okay." I went upstairs straightened my hair then curled the ends I put on some make-up and get dressed in what I was wearing yesterday. I go downstairs

"Hey baby ready to go?" Elena said.

"Yeah I can't wait!" I replied. Just then Toby comes down stairs

"Mom you want me to drive?" Toby asked.

"No its fine I'll drive." she said.

"Kay." Toby said. Then we got n the car Toby in shotgun and me in the back. We're headed into the city.

Just outside of the city is a huge parking lot, we pull in and park. We get out and grab a cab. We drive up to PB teen store and go n.

"Okay Addi pick out whatever you want." Elena said.

"No I can't all of this is so expensive." I said.

"Baby we have the money pick what you want." she said.

So I did I picked matching fruiter I got a queen size bed with a pretty purple and black flower patterned bedding. I got I TV/gaming stand thing, a mini couch, dresser that closes up like a wardrobe, a desk, a full length mirror, and some other stuff. Elena has it sent to the house so it will be set up when we get home. We grab another cab and go to a huge mall. We go into j. Crew, A&F, Charlotte Russe, Nordstrom, American Eagle, H&M, Hollister, Victoria's Secret, Banana Republic and Forever 21. She bought me a all new wardrobe.

We met Stefan at this really fancy restaurant and put all the clothes we brought in his car. We go in this building across the street which confused me a little Elena took out one of the fancy dresses she had me buy earlier.

"Here put this on." she said. We all go in the restroom in the building. I change into a body hugging dark purple dress that is short and strapless and I put on black heels. When I come out everyone has changed into fancy clothes. We go in the restaurant called the melting pot and eat dinner.

"So Addi I was in your room after the painters left and it looks really good. So does the furniture you picked out. "Stefan said

"Now we have one more surprise for you after dinner" Elena said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes! But you can't find out till after dinner!" Elena said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey lovelies. How are y'all today? Here is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Let me know what you think, what you like, what you hate, or what you want to see happen. Thank you dolls.**

**Chapter 3**

**Addison's POV:**

After dinner we get in Stefan's car and drive up to an apple store. "What are we doing here mom?" I asked.

"This is your surprise! Where getting you an iPod, iPad, and Mac Book. Then we're going down the street to get you whatever phone you want, then to an electric store and but you a flat screen TV, Wii and DVD player." Elena says.

"You don't have to do that for me." I said.

"Look Addi you're getting it whether you want it or not. Nothing is going to change their mind." Toby whisperers to me.

"Actually that sounds really great thank you." I say to Stefan and Elena.

"Great!" Elena says we go and buy all that stuff and then go home.

We get home Stefan and Toby take everything upstairs and Elena keeps me downstairs. "We just want you to be surprised when you go in. Now if you want to put up your clothes yourself then we'll just leave them on your bed okay?" Elena said.

"That would be great." I replied. She goes upstairs and comes back down a few minutes later.

"Okay your room is ready." Elena says we go upstairs I walk in the room and its everything I imagined and more.

"Oh my gosh this room is amazing! Thank you!" I said.

"You're welcome baby" Stefan said. I ran and hugged them. They hugged me back.

"Well we'll let u put up your clothes and do whatever you want if you need us we'll be down stairs." Stefan said. Elena and he left the room. Just as Toby was leaving the room I stopped him.

"Hey Toby, would you mind helping me put up my clothes?" I asked.

"Not at all." he replied and walked over to my bed.

"So how do you want them put up? Do you want to take the tags off 1st?" he asked.

I guess he was just being nice. "That would be nice." I said n a jokingly way he chuckled. We put up my clothes.

"So do you want to watch a movie in here with me?" I asked him.

"Sure have you seen Harry Potter 7 Part 2?"

"No. Actually I haven't even seen number one but they sound cool." I replied.

"You have never seen any of them?" he asked surprised.

"No I haven't but I want to." I replied.

"Well you are in luck because I have all of them on DVD so we'll watch the 1st one tonight and the rest later. Sound good?" he asked me.

"Yeah! Sounds great! I'm going to change into PJ's will you set up the movie?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. I change into short shorts and a black camisole shirt. When I walk out of the bathroom he's sitting on the mini couch in my room with the movie ready to go on the 64" TV they bought me I grab a blanket sit beside him.

He starts the movie then puts an arm around my shoulder. I don't really think anything of it. We're in the middle of the movie when Elena comes in. Toby pauses it.

"Hey Ad- oh Toby I didn't know you where in here." she said.

"Yeah we were just watching a movie" he said.

"Well that's nice I just wanted to see if y'all wanted some S'mores I just made." she said.

"Yeah sure." Toby said

"What about you Addi?" she asked.

"Yes please." I say and start to get up.

"Addi you don't need to get up I'll be right back" she said and before I could say anything she was gone.

She came back up a few seconds later with a plate full of hot S'mores and two glasses of coke. "Here y'all go. Night babies." she said and left.

"Toby lets watch the rest of the movie on my bed this couch is starting to be uncomfortable." I said.

"Okay." he replied and got up picking up the S'mores and drinks I picked up the remote and blanket and got on my bed as he followed. We ate all the S'mores and watched the rest of the movie and started on the second one when I fell asleep. I woke up n the middle of the night screaming and everyone came running in.

"Addi are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I was just having a bad dream." I replied.

"What was the dream about?" Elena asked.

"Oh…uh… someone using a spell to kill me like they did n that movie Toby and I watched" I said lying.

"Oh okay well just go back to sleep baby. I promise you, you are safe no one is going to hurt you." Elena said and then left the room. Stefan and Toby followed her and shut the door. I just lied to them the truth was I had just had a nightmare about Damon and how he bit me and drank every last drop of my blood and that, that's what scared me most.

I fell back asleep and woke up the next morning at 10. I got up got a shower and went downstairs. I walked in the kitchen. Elena was there and was drinking coffee.

"Hey sweetheart I'm about to leave for work, your breakfasts is in the oven staying warm. Love you." she says kisses my head. "Oh! And Toby will help you with anything you need. Bye!" she says as she walks out the door. I grab my breakfast out of the oven and eat it and I go into the den and sit down next to Toby.

"Hey so are we going to watch the rest of those movies?" I asked.

"I would but you might have another nightmare about the spiders trying to kill u with a spell. There are more spiders." he said then chuckled.

"Look I didn't really have a nightmare about the spiders." I said.

"Then what was it about?" he asked

"It was about Damon drinking my blood again." I said kind of crying.

"Addi I'm sorry why didn't you tell us last night?" he asked while pulling me into a hug.

"Because I didn't want them to worry and I didn't want them to find any reason to un-adopt me." I said while crying into his shirt.

"Addi. You are going to tell them when they get home or I will." he said.

"No Toby please don't." I replied.

"Yes and that's final." he said. He said it in such a way that I knew no matter what it was final nothing was changing his mind. We ended up watching up to the middle of the 4th movie before Elena and Stefan came home. We paused the movie.

"Hey how was y'all day?" Stefan asked.

"Good we watched some movies. How was y'all?" I asked.

"Good." Stefan and Elena said at the same time.

"Addi has something she wants to tell you. Don't you Addi." Toby said

"What is it sweetie?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Um...I just wanted to tell you how much I love u guys." I answered then went upstairs. A little late Toby, Stefan and Elena came into my room.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. "Why didn't you tell us the truth last night Addison?!" Stefan said angrily not yelling but not in a normal voice either more of just raising his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to give you a reason to un-adopt me." I said near tears. Elena hugged me tightly.

"Baby no matter what we will never un-adopt you! You should have told us, we need to know these things okay?" she said reassuringly.

"Okay." I said. Stefan and Elena hugged me.

"Hey sweetie after dinner we need to talk." Elena said. "You're not in trouble we found a book about mermaids and you need to know some things." she continued.

"Okay" I said they left and at that moment I wasn't normal anymore. For the past few days I've been normal. I haven't thought about the fact that I'm a mermaid or the fact that my adoptive parents and new brother are vampires. But I have to deal with it now.

"Hey look I'm sorry about telling but you didn't and told you I would tell them if I had to." Toby said sitting next to me. "It's okay I'm actually glad you did." I said.

Later we eating dinner then we all are in the kitchen talking. "So we found this book and found out a lot about you." Elena said.

"You have to channel your emotions to turn and you have to turn at least once before your 16th birthday" Stefan said. "There is something else. When you have a child you have to give them up for adoption and you are not a loud to see them until they turn." Stefan continued.

"What? Why?!" I yelled not meaning to.

"Because it says mermaid are the most powerful creatures on the earth and a long time ago a witch put a spell on mermaids so that if they don't turn b4 their 16 birthday they get sick and die." he said.

"See witches don't think someone as powerful as mermaids should be a loud to be on earth so they put cruses on them. If you don't give up your child they'll never have enough deep emotion to turn so they die and if they never find out they die anyway." Elena said. I was crying. That is not fair that is a horrible thing that no one should go through and now I realize my mom might have loved me.

"Oh baby I am so, so sorry" Elena said and hugged me. "So now it's time for the good news." She said.

"We know where she is. We found her and explained everything and now she's here n the city. You're going to turn tonight then you get to see your mom." Stefan said.

That night we went out back to the pool and I jumped in. "It says you have to think about all the emotion you've had throughout your life and to try and relive them then wish you were something else and no matter what do not stop until you turn." Stefan said.

I started. I started bringing up old memories I wanted to forget. The kids laughing at me, people saying no one wants to adopt me, people never wanting to be around me, my mom having to abandon me. I was reliving all the emotions and then I wished I was something else. All the sudden there was a burn then a pain so painful I wanted to die. I screamed at the top of my lung because it so bad then everything went black.

**Stefan's POV:**

I saw heard her scream and wanted to make it stop but I couldn't. I saw her eyes go from bright to dull in a matter of seconds. She changed, her hair turned blonde her clothes changed to a gold colored tale and top then she collapse. I jumped in and picked her up bringing her out of the water she immediately changed back to herself. Her mom Skylar, who a vampire turned at the aged of 18 ran out of the house.

"Okay get her upstairs and lay her in bed then wake her up and look at her eyes make sure they are bright if they are let go to sleep. If they aren't tell her to stop using her power then tell her to go to sleep." Sky said

That is exactly what I did. "Addi, Addi wake up!" I said and shook her slightly. She woke up and looked exhausted and her eyes had gone back to their normal color.

"Did...did I turn?" she asked weakly.

"Yes baby you did now go back to sleep." I replied

"But my mom!" she said trying to yell but her voice was so weak it came out just above a whisperer.

"Your mom is here in the house and she said to make sure you get sleep. She said that as much as she wanted to talk to you she wouldn't until you got a good long sleep." I replied to her sternly. She laid her head down and I tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead and she went to sleep.

**Addison's POV:**

I went back to sleep like Stefan told me too. I woke up the next day at 1:23 in the afternoon. I tried to get up but couldn't I was to week so I yelled for someone.

"Help!" I yelled Elena, Stefan, and Toby ran in but there was no sign of a woman that could be my mom.

"What is it sweetie?" Elena asked. "I...I can't move. My muscles-" I was cut off by Stefan.

"Are too weak." he said "Your mom said that was possible." he went on. He picked me up and took me downstairs and sat me on the couch. When a women came in she had blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was my mom. She had to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Tell me what you think, what you like, what you didn't like, or what you would like to happen. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, all RIGHTS go to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 4**

**Addison's POV:**

The woman sat down in front of me. "Hi I'm Skylar, I was turned into a vampire when I was eighteen and I'm your mom." she said. I tried to hug her but was to weak but she knew what I was trying to do and hugged me.

"I don't even know you that well, but I love you mom." I said.

"And I love you with all my heart. If only you knew how hard it was to give you up." she said. I looked at her.

"Mom it's okay I know why you did it and I love you, just promise me you won't leave me again." I said.

"Never baby. Never." she replied.

We talked for awhile. "I'll be back in a little be I've got to go get my bags from the hotel. Stefan and Elena are letting me stay here with you." she said.

"Can't I come with you?" I asked not wanting her to leave.

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes." she says kisses my head then leaves. After a while I start to get worried.

"Sweetie she's fine why don't you just go to sleep." Elena said trying to calm my nerves.

"Fine." I said then got up and went upstairs. I took a shower then changed into my PJs and sat on my bed. I turned on my TV and watch a movie I hadn't seen yet. I eventually fell asleep.

I was woken up at 2:17 in the morning with sirens and blue and red flashing lights. I got out of my bed and went to my window there are three or four cop cars outside. I run downstairs and cops are in the house talking to Elena and Stefan. Elena has a hurt expression on her face.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh baby..." she says sadly then walks toward me and hugs me tightly. "Baby they found your mom's dead body in an alley." Elena said still hugging me. I pushed her away. "No! No! No! Your lying no! I just got her back! She can't be dead!" I yelled and cried.

I ran off not being able to handle this. I hear Elena and Stefan yelling for me to come back but I wasn't going to. I was going to stay in my room forever. If I had gone with her she would still be alive! It's my fault she dead it's all my fault! I lay on my bed and cried, so many thoughts were going through my head. I cried in to my pillow harder.

I was still crying an hour later the cops had all left fifteen minutes ago. I grab my iPod and blared it in my ears. I made a playlist of loud songs, no sad, love, or songs that deal with death. I just couldn't deal with hearing those. Not now.

**Stefan POV:**

Addi ran upstairs crying. "Addi! Addi please come back!" I yelled for her. She just lost her mom, she got to talk to her for a few hours and now she is dead. A police man walk up to me and Elena.

"How are you related to the victim?" he asked.

"Our daughter Addi is adopted and that was her birth mother we were going to let her birth mom stay here so that she could get to know Addi." Elena answered.

"Do want to arrange the funeral or are you going to leave her to the stare?" He asked

"Yes we'll burry her it's only right for her daughter to be the one to have the funeral." I answered.

"Very well." he answered.

Much later all the police cars drove off. I herd Addi crying she had been every since she found out. Elena was upset as well although her being upset had to do more with the fact that Addi is upset.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Why don't you get some sleep?" I said to Elena.

"I can't not when Addi's this upset. I mean she just got to meet her mom and now her mom's dead." Elena said.

"I know, I know I feel so horrible that's why I'm going to talk to her." I told her.

"Ok. I'll be up there in a minute I'm going to clean up 1st and make her a snack." she said.

"As sweet as that is I don't think a snack will help." I said to her.

"I know but it'll help my nerves." she answered.

**Addison's POV:**

The music was blaring in my ears while I cried. The door opens I guess they knocked first I just didn't hear. Stefan walks in and sits on the end of my bed. I stopped my music and took out the ear buds. "Hey sweetie how are you?" Stefan asked

"I don't know I mean I miss her so much! And I just got her back and she was really sweet and I...I..." I exploded into more tears. Stefan pulled me into a hug and I just cried into his shirt. A while later Elena comes in with a tray with drinks and snacks.

"Hey sweetie. I know they won't make things better but I made you some S'mores and a milkshake." she said sitting the tray drown in front of me.

I picked up one of the S'mores and took a bite. "Thanks mo- I mean uh…thanks." I said. I wanted to call Elena mom but I didn't want to cry again.

"Baby you don't have to call me that Elena is just fine until you're more comfortable." Elena said. "Okay?" she continued.

"I'm so glad you're not offended I want to call you...well you know but I don't to cry again." I replied she hugged me.

"It's okay baby." she said I finished eating. Stefan and Elena started talking to me explaining that I'm going to pick the flowers and all other necessary things for the funeral, funeral service and wake. I nodded just trying not to cry.

"Okay well I think you should get some sleep" Stefan said getting up. "Okay goodnight." I replied.

"Sweet dreams baby." Elena said and grabbed the tray that had the food and snacks on it. Stefan kissed my forehead, turned off the lights and walked out of my room. I looked at the clock 3:57 AM. I lay down and feel asleep. The next day I woke up at 10:42 but just lay in bed till 11. I finally got up, got a shower and got dressed. I put on black skinny jeans and black camisole. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Elena asked as she sat at the table reading a book.

"I miss her." I said sadly.

"I know baby, I know. Look I know you don't want to talk about this right now but by at three this afternoon we have to leave to go arrange things but then we'll go see a movie okay?" she said.

"Okay." I replied and walked into the den. I sat down next to Toby. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him I lay my head on his shoulder. He knew I was going to cry.

"It's ok to cry Addi. You don't have to hide that you're upset. Especially from me." he said. I turned my head so it was facing his shirt and I cried and he hugged me. I cried forever by about a quarter after till 1 I finally stopped.

"I'm going upstairs." I told Toby. But obviously he wasn't too okay with that maybe he thought i would harm myself which to be 100% honest with you is a possibility.

"Um why don't you just stay down stairs and hang out." He said.

"I just...I need time alone okay?" I answered. He nodded and let me go upstairs. I walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of scissors out of the cabin and held the blade to my wrist and put pressure then I slid it across my wrist cutting it. Blood went everywhere. Pouring out I was kind of scared I didn't expect this much blood to come out. I hadn't cut myself in years and didn't remember this much blood. I quickly put pressure on it and cleaned it. I bandaged it up walked out.

I went into my bed room and lay on my bed my wrist is in so much pain. I turned on the TV and watched reruns off Disney Channel and Nick shows only because I knew they wouldn't remind me of my mother's death. I remember I have to go deal with that soon and I didn't want to. I turned off the TV grabbed my iPod and put on a mixture of Katy Perry, Kayne West, Ke$ha, and Avril Lavinge. I fell a sleep shortly after that.

**Toby's POV:**

I went upstairs to check on Addi. I knocked on her bathroom door because the light was on but I got no answer. I slowly opened the door and when I opened it I was shocked. There was blood all over the floor, a towel or two, a pair of scissors. The door to her bedroom was closed I knocked but again I got no answer. I went in she was lying on her bed. I could hear her breathing which made me calm down a little but I went to wake her up. I shook her slightly. "Addi, Addi wake up. We have to talk. Now." I said softly. She wakes up and looks at me then her eyes widen when she sees her bathroom door open.

**Addison's POV:**

"I...I can explain." I said half groggy from just waking up and half nervously.

"No need I know what you did. You cut yourself. Didn't you?" he asked. I could never lie to him so I told the truth.

"Yes I did and I'm sorry." I said. "It's okay but we are telling mom and dad. Tonight." he said.

"No please! If they find out I cut myself then they'll send me back." I said full of fear.

"No Addi they won't they love you and they'll get you the help you need." he replied. I believed him and so I nodded in agreement. "Now let's clean up your mess before Elena sees it." he said I nodded again. We went into the bathroom and cleaned up the mess.

Later we went and arranged everything for my mother's funereal and ended up getting a box with my mother's things I deiced that I didn't want to see a movie. So instead we got in the car and started home. I was holding the box when I suddenly busted into tears.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Elena asked. I didn't answer just continued to cry. We pulled into the drive way Elena stopped the car and look at me then pulled me in into a hug. I cried and couldn't stop. When we finally stopped hugging I was still crying but less. I noticed the door was open. I couldn't walk without falling down and apparently they knew because Elena was at the door and took the box then Toby picked me up and took me in the house.

Toby set me down on the couch with him kind of holding me. I was leaning against him and his arms where around me. For some reason I feel so safe with him and only him. I cried for a while then just laid there till I feel as asleep. When I woke up Toby was still there.

"Hey sleepy head how are you?" Toby asked.

"Okay I guess. What time is it?" I asked.

"7:23." he said

"Toby dinner is ready! But if your sisters not up don't wake her." Elena said.

"Kay mom." he replied. "Come on lets go eat. You still have to tell them about earlier this morning." he said we both got up and went to the kitchen. Stefan and Elena where sitting at the table, Toby and I sat down at the table.

"Hey sweetie did you have a good nap?" Elena asked.

"Yah." I replied

"Mom, dad Addi has something she needs to tell you. She needs your help with something." Toby said and trying to help me with telling them as well.

"I…uh earlier today I...I cut myself." I said looking down and Elena gasped.

"I use to do it a lot when I was younger but then stopped. This morning was the 1st time I'd done it in yrs. I think..." Toby nodded reassuringly. "I mean I know I need help and was hoping you could help me." I said.

"Of course we can help you sweetie. I'm so happy that you told me and your father. That shows we can trust you." Elena said

"I'm not going to lie if it weren't for Toby I wouldn't have."

"Well it's still a good thing that you told us even if Toby was the reason behind it. Thank you Toby for helping her." Stefan said.

"Now we need to talk to you 1st about why you did what you did." Elena said.

" I did it because of the death of...my...mom." I said between sobs trying not to burst into tears.

"It's okay baby take your time." Elena said patting me on the back.

"I just felt so much hurt and pain I wanted to stop it! So I cut myself because it's the only thing that made the pain stop!" I yelled and started to cry.

"Alright sweetie. Try to calm down; I don't want you making yourself sick. Lets um just talk later." Stefan said. I couldn't walk again and so Toby picked me up and took me to the den and we sat there for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello how is everyone today? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen! Thanks dolls.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries all rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 5**

**Addison's POV:**

The next day I went downstairs everyone was awake and in the kitchen. "Morning baby." Stefan said.

"Morning." I said back.

"We set you up an appointment with a doctor for today at 2pm and then one with a counselor at 3:15." Elena said.

"Why a doctor? Stefan looked at my cut last night and said it was fine." I asked.

"Well it's a different kind of doctor. Well it seems that when you get upset you don't move like you can't move and we're really worried about that so where taking you to a nerve doctor." she says.

"Oh okay." I replied.

"Good now got get ready." Elena said. I went upstairs got dressed and did my hair. I went bacl downstairs.

"Ready." I said. Elena smiled nervously and we went to the car. We got to the nerve doctor.

"Hello, I am Dr. Trey Edwards what seems to be the problem today?" he asked as I sat on the table thing.

"Well when she gets upset to the point where she can't move and well it worries me." Elena said.

"Okay. Addi I need you to lay down." he said. So I did. "Hmm. I think where going to have to do a few other test." he said.

"Alright." Elena replied. We walked down to a room that had a really big machine.

"Okay, come here and lay down on right here." Dr. Edwards said referring to bed type thing. I did and the bed started moving into the machine. I went back to the waiting room with Elena. Dr. Edwards came back in the room a little later.

"We think we have found what's wrong. When your brain informs you that you are frightened, mad, or upset your brain also informs body. It makes your body go numb as a way to protect its self now that is not normal but it's not unheard of. I want you to come here every week for therapy." he said.

"Okay but I don't understand. Why therapy? What will it do?" Elena replied.

"Well what we'll do is make her upset, mad, and or frightened then have thing that will help her move soon it'll be no problem at all." he said. Elena nodded.

"Thank you. When does she need to be here." Elena said.

"We'll start tomorrow at 10 AM." he said then left. We left as well. We get in the car and drive to the counselor's office we go in.

"Hello I am Dr. Thomas Futrell and you must be Addi Salvatore. Have a seat" she said. I sat down Elena was waiting in the lobby.

"Now, Addi can you tell me why you're here?" he asked.

"Didn't they tell you why I'm here?" I asked.

"Yes. I know why you are here. I want you to tell me why you think you are here." He said.

"Well, I cut myself recently." I said looking down at my hands

"Alright. What happened to make you cut yourself?" Dr. Futrell asked.

"My birth mother died after I had just met her." I answered. We talked for a while then I got in the car with Elena and went home.

We go inside and I sit down on the couch next to Toby. Stefan walks into the den coming out of the kitchen. "Hey what are you doing home earlier?" Elena asked Stefan.

"I just decided to come home since Addi was at the doctor." he answered.

"Oh okay well, she's going to need physical therapy every week and regular therapy twice a week." Elena explains.

"Okay."

"Oh my it's getting late I need to go get ready." Elena said and goes to her room.

"Um where is she going?" I asked.

"They are going to the annual doctor banquet." Toby said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Basically it's just a big dinner for doctors and their wife or husbands." Toby says sounding annoyed.

"Toby thinks it's a waste of time so he's not fond of it." Stefan says.

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah because it is." Toby says.

"Anyway there's money in the kitchen for dinner. Y'all can go out if you want, you can have it delivered or whatever else you want to do." Stefan says. A little later Elena comes in the room with her hair up with some pieces hanging down that are curly and she is in a long blue strapless skin hugging evening gown.

"Okay I'm ready lets go." she says.

"Okay bye kids. Be safe." Stefan says and they leave.

"So what do you want to eat?" Toby asked.

"I have an idea. They get to get dress up and go eat right?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Well then lets got out and I buy a dress and you buy a suit and we go out to a nice dinner?" I said smiling.

"You know what? That is a brilliant idea. Let's go." We went up stairs and got showers I did my hair and makeup. He grabbed the keys and we got into his car. By the time we left it was eight o'clock. We went into a Burberry store he got a suit and I got a dress and a pair of shoes. We put it on a credit card and went to eat at a really fancy restaurant. We ate dinner then went home.

"They are going to kill us aren't they?" I said.

"Yeah probably more me than you though." he said then laughed.

By the time we got home it was midnight and our parents where home too. We walk into the house Elena and Stefan immediately stood up and glared at us. "Where the fuck have you two been?!" Stefan demanded.

"We went to go eat." I said nervously looking down at my hands.

"You should have left a note if you were going to be out late." Elena said calmly. They both had changed no PJs.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Where did you get that dress?" Elena asked.

"Oh, we uh...bought it from Burberry." I said.

"Oh its cute! I will be borrowing it some time." she said then winked.

"Look we aren't mad we we're just worried please don't leave and stay out this late if you don't leave a note." Stefan said.

"Okay." I replied.

Toby and I run upstairs. I go into my room and take off the dress and put on a camisole and short shorts. I go into the bathroom and wash off all the makeup. I pull my hair into a pony tail and go downstairs. I took the box of my mother's stuff and look through it. I find a about 18 books each with a year on it. The first has the year she would have been 13 I also find a piece of paper with the words _"to my daughter Addi."_ I open it and it's a letter. I sit down on the window seat in the living room and turned on the lamp. I started reading the note

_Dear Addi, I am so sorry that you are reading this because if you are reading this that means I am dead. I knew I was going to die. You see every which is giving a mermaid to watch over and each mermaid is giving a choice if you have a child you can either put them up for adoption or when they turn sixteen watched them die form not being able to turn. So I put you up for adoption it was the hardest thing I did but I knew I could watch you die. The reason I didn't let you go with me and the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to die. Witches have no problem with killing every mermaid and I knew if you where there you would have been killed. But I want you to know that I love you and that I am always with u. P.S. everything you need to know is in my dairies. I love you._

The note dropped out of my hand. I saw a pair of scissors on the table I took them in my hand and held the cold blade to my wrist...I didn't want to but all this stuff was happening at once. My mom knew she would die, I'm going to have to give up my kid when I'm older only to die when I meet them...there was only one way to stop the pain and thoughts. I pressed the blade to my skin and slid it across my wrist. A huge cut formed and blood started pouring out of it. I just sat there on the window seat watching the blood pour out and ruin everything it touched. I watched it until everything went cold and black.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Evening lovelies, or is it afternoon at 4:30…anyway I hope all of you have had a good week or at least a less emotional one than mine. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it!**_

**Chapter 6**

**Elena's POV:  
**

I woke up and smelled blood which worried me deeply. I went downstairs and saw Addi lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood I saw her wrist was cut and there was a pair of scissors on the floor beside her. I quickly grabbed a tower and put pressure on her wrist. "Stefan!" I yelled and he was there with in a second. He saw grab the phone and called 911.

"My daughter attempted suicide and has a lot of blood loss we need an ambulance here ASAP!" he said into the phone and gave them direction then hung up. "They should be here soon, Elena...feed her blood." he said.

"But Stefan! What if she turns?!" I replied.

"Elena! She could die if we don't!" he said back. So I bit into wrist and gave her my blood, a lot of it. The ambulance showed up shortly after and took her off.

**Addison's POV:**

I woke up in the hospital. I had an IV hooked up into my arm and it was hooked up to a bag of blood. My wrist were stitched and wrapped up and they hurt really badly. The door knob to my room turned I pretended to be asleep. Some people came in and they started to talk I recognized the voices. It was Toby, Stefan and Elena.

"I just I don't understand why she would want to commit suicide. Did we not give her enough attention? Did we not give her enough help?" Elena asked sounding like she was about to break into a million pieces.

"Elena we gave her all we could and I found something in the blood it was a letter. I'm having it cleaned up enough so we can read it." Stefan said.

"Do you think it was a suicide note?" Elena said her voice cracking. I acted like I was I waking up.

"Mom? Dad?" I said even though I knew it was them.

"We're right here baby." Stefan said.

"How do you feel?" Toby asked.

"Okay I guess." I replied.

"Addi...the note... what did it say?" Elena asked nervously.

"It was a note from my birth mom. She was explaining things." I replied.

"So it wasn't a suicide note? You weren't trying to commit suicide?" Elena asked.

"No I wasn't. I didn't mean for it to bleed out I just was frozen there and watched the blood pour out." I answered.

"Well they said you might get to leave this afternoon." Stefan said.

"That's good." I answered

"Yah it is." Elena said. Later that afternoon a doctor comes in.

"Hello Ms. Salvatore. I'm Dr. Cole Ellison how are you this afternoon?"

"Okay my wrist hurts though" I answered.

"That's normal and I have some good news you are being discharged." he said.

"Great." I said. He walked over to me and started to take the IV out of my arm it hurt coming out but it wasn't too bad. Everyone left the room so that I could get dressed. I got dressed in sweat pants and a regular t-shirt that Elena and Stefan had bought me earlier. I walk out of the room and sit next to Toby. Elena and Stefan are signing the papers so the hospital will let me leave.

"Alright everything is settled. Are you ready to go?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." I answered. To be honest I was still a little weak form the loss of blood and apparently it showed.

"Baby? You okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm just a little weak." I answered.

"Oh okay. Let's get you to the car." she said. She went over to Toby and told him something. I soon found out what it was. He was super close to me. I guess he was supposed to make sure if I fell someone could catch me. We walked to the car and I got in. I sat in the seat and started to fall asleep when the car stops. "Addi what do you want to eat?" Stefan asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said what do you want to eat?" he asked. Elena looked at me.

"Oh my gosh baby are you alright? You are pale white." she said.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said

"You don't look fine I'm calling the Dr. Ellison" Elena said. So she does. She talks to him for a few minutes.

"He said you just need some food. Let's go to Starbucks and get you one of those drinks and then go to outback. Okay?" Elena said.

"Yeah sounds great." I replied. We went to Starbucks but I didn't get out of the car only Toby did. He came back with a blueberry muffin and a drink. "Thanks." I said. I ate part of the muffin and drank all of the drink. Elena was watching me the entire time. I mean its sweet that she cares but shouldn't there be a limit?

"You don't look as pale anymore. Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am." I answered.

"Great!" she said and turned back to the front of the car. I'm tired so I lay back and close my eyes. Soon the car eventually slows down and then stops I open my eyes. It's one of those driver license checks thing. Stefan rolled down the window.

"License and registration please." the police man said.

"Here you go officer." Stefan said while handing him both. The police officer looks at them then hands them back. "Thank you." Stefan replied. The police man flashed the flash light in the back seat to make sure we had are seat belts on. He nodded and said something to Stefan and then let us go on are way.

We pull up to Outback I'm a little slow getting out of the car. I get out of the car and Toby is right beside me. Well he is more like hugging me. He puts one of his arms around my shoulder pulling me in close. I didn't mind. I felt like I was going to pass out and fall to the ground any second but Toby made sure I wouldn't or at least if I started to he would catch me. We walk in and immediately go sit down at a table. I just sat there in the booth leaning against Toby I felt so sick. They got our drink orders and brought them to us. They bring our food out a littler later.

"Addi? Sweetie are you okay?" Elena said. I nodded weakly. "No you're not. Excuse me waitress." she says stopping the waitress.

"Yes ma'am?" she said.

"We need some to go boxes." Elena said.

"Yes ma'am... is something wrong with the food?" she said noticing we didn't eat any of it.

"No we just have to go." Elena said. They get the boxes and we go home. When we get home Toby lays me on the couch. Elena gave me medicine in the car and I was feeling a little bit better. Stefan puts a blanket over me.

"Now if you need anything just say so okay baby? We'll be in the kitchen." Stefan said then kissed my forehead.

"Okay dad I will." I said and he walked off and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next day to two little girls shaking me. "Girls stop that she's sleeping!" I hear Elena say.

"Sorry mommy." they both say. I sat up.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean for them to wake you up." she said.

"Wm who are they?" I asked.

"Oh um they are your little sisters. This is Emma she's five and Macy she is three." Elena said.

"Your um real daughters?" I said.

"If you mean biological, then yes." she said. "Look Addi just because mine and Stefan's blood isn't in your veins doesn't mean you're not our daughter. You are our daughter no matter what." she said. I smiled. Elena hugged me. "Now you can go back to sleep if you want or you can eat breakfast it's in the oven." She said I nodded and got up.

I got out my food from the oven and sat down in the kitchen and ate. I overheard Elena talking to Macy and Emma. "Mommy who is that girl?" one of them said.

"She is your older sister her names Addi." Elena said.

"How old is she?" the other one asked.

"Fifteen." she answered.

"Really?! That's so much fun! She almost as old as Toby!" the same one said.

"Yeah. Okay, now go play but stay in the house." Elena said then came into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie is your breakfast okay?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah its great thank mom." I answer. "Hey, um why haven't I seen Macy or Emma before?" I asked.

"Well, they stayed with friends for a ballerina camp while we went to visit Damon. The camp is about three hours away and their friends parents just dropped them off. Plus we wanted to get to know you and have you have a closer relationship with us so we didn't talk about the girls that much." She said.

"Oh, okay." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, all rights go to their rightful owner.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Addison's POV:**

"So your Dad and I have to go to a dinner tonight. I'm going to go get ready then take the girls to the babysitters." Elena said.

"Let me!" I said.

"Babysit?" she replied.

"Yeah. I mean if you trust me to. I would love to watch the girls for you and Toby will help me." I answered.

"Okay but only if you're sure." she said.

"Yes I'm 100% sure." I answered. I went upstairs to Toby's room I knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said. I walked into his room as he turned around in his chair. He was sitting at his desk when he saw it was me he smiled.

"Hey are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes Much better." I replied.

"Good." He said.

"Okay...um so please don't be me mad at me..." I trailed off.

"What's wrong Addi?" He said with a worried tone.

"I told Elena I would babysit Macy and Emma... and that you would help..." I said nervously.

"Is that all?" He asked while chuckling.

"Uh yeah." I replied very confused. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I watch Macy and Emma all the time." He said.

"Oh. So you're not mad?" I asked.

"not at all."

"Wait, then why didn't Elena just ask you to babysit?" I asked.

"Because she didn't want you to feel like you had to stay at home and watch the girls with me so she was going to find a babysitter." he answered.

"Oh that's so sweet of her." I replied. Later that evening Stefan and Elena are about to leave.

"...Alright. And you're sure you want to babysit Addi?" she asked.

"For the trillionth time yes mom I really, really do!" I say nicely making sure that when I said 'for the trillionth time' there was no sarcasm.

"Okay so here's their...well it's not their schedule but it is their normal routine. Toby knows it but just in case he forgot. Okay well... it 6:25 now they eat around 6:30 but it can be later. Stefan and I let them watch cartoons when they're done eating till about 7:30ish then we give them a bath and then it's off to bed no later than 8:15." she said I nod. "Well, since its Friday if they behave and don't give you any trouble you can turn on a movie in their room when you put them to bed." Elena said.

"Okay mom I got it." I answered while smiling.

"Okay. Be good." Stefan said then Elena and Stefan hugged me and Toby and gave Macy and Emma a kiss on their head and hugged him. They left. I fixed Macy and Emma a sandwich with some cut up grapes so they don't coke.

They ate their dinner and then watched some cartoons. "Okay time for a bath." I said as the show went off. "Okay! Come on Emma!" Macy said then both girls got up and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Toby and I followed. We were in the girls' bathroom and it was huge just like mine. It has a huge bathtub and shower with an added stool at the sink and low to ground toilets to make it easier for the girls to use. I turned on the water and added some bubbles which the girls loved. They got in and played with some of the toys that where on the side. Toby and I take the large cups that where on the side of the tub and filled them with water.

"Okay girl clothes your eyes." Toby said. After making sure their eyes are clothed we poured the water over them making their hair wet. We finished giving them a bath and then dried them off then put them their PJs which consisted of short that go mid thigh and a purple t-shirt with different princesses on them. They had many other PJs which were about the same thing only with different things on them like cartoon characters, soda brands, candy and other food brands that children like. I take them into their room and sat them down on their bed. I tucked them and turned on a cute little animated movie.

"Stay with us."Macy said. So we did. After they fell asleep Toby and I leave and go to the den. We were talking and watching movies when we looked at each other and all the sudden we kissed.

We ended up in a full blown make out session -fully clothed I might add- the next thing we know we hear Elena gasp. We look up and there they are. Stefan looked well I'm not sure what the look on his face was. "W-what's this? How long as this been going on? Why!" Elena said franticly.

"Ohmigosh. Mom I'm so, so sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen we just kissed tonight I'm sorry! I'm sorry." I said scared and about to cry. Elena closed her eyes took a deep breath and then looked at us. "It's okay. You are not actually related. So…um…it's okay if you two…um date. But you both know the limits of this house. No sleeping with each other." We both nod.

"Yes ma'am." I said

"Good now to bed with the both of you it's late." Elena said then Toby and I went to our own beds.

The next day I woke up to the sun coming in my though my windows. I got up stretched and went into the bathroom I got a shower and then brushed my teeth and washed my face with some type of face cleaner that smells like a grapefruit. I sprayed my hair with a detangle solution and brushed my hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail. As I finished getting ready there's a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. I heard the door opened and then shut my backed was turned as I was hooking a necklace around my neck someone wrapped their hands around my waist and kissed my neck. I laughed. "Toby!" I said laughing.

"Yes?" he said into my neck. I turned around and kissed him. He kissed me again and I laughed. The next thing I know I'm leaning against the edge of a bed. Toby keeps kissing me and fall on the bed taking him with me. I'm laughing as is Toby.

"Ahem." we herd Elena say. Toby quickly got off me.

"Sorry mom." I said.

"It's alright baby I just was making sure it doesn't go too far." she says smiling. "Anyway breakfast is ready." she says then walks off. Toby and I go downstairs to the kitchen we get there just as Elena walks in with Emma and Macy. They tiredly sit at the kitchen table in front of Toby and I. Elena puts the plates in front of us on the table.

"Thanks mommy." Macy and Emma say. "

Yeah thanks mom." Toby and I say.

"You're welcome now eat up." she says. Toby and I finish eating, Toby kisses me and then we get in his car and head for school. I sat there nervously.

"Hey it's alright calm down I'm right beside you." I nod and then walk inside the building. That afternoon we're back at home watching a movie on the couch. Elena walks in the door with Emma and Macy. She takes them in to her room then walks out.

"Okay we need to talk." she says while turning off the TV and sitting in front of us. "Look, I know you two like each other very much but you have to be careful on who sees u to 'together' okay?" she says "It's just, well your little sisters saw and mentioned something about their brother and sister kissing each other to their teacher. Well, as you know that is something brother and sister do not do and well there teacher found it very odd. She asked me about it and I explained it and she understood. Look we moved here no one knows you're not actually brother and sister so when they see you kiss it very strange. Okay?" she continued. "Okay mom. We understand I promise will be careful." I said. She smiles.

"Thank you. Oh I know this isn't the best thing to tell teenagers but no blaring the TV or music or stuff because Macy and Emma are asleep in my and Stefan's room." she said.

"Okay. Hey mom why do they take a nap in your room and not in theirs? I mean I know it's a weird question but I was just wondering." I asked

"Well I know they're tired so I know they'll go to sleep, but if they're in their room it's much more likely that they'll play with their toys instead of sleep. So thereby putting them in our room I know they sleep because there is nothing else to do in our room." She says while starting to make dinner.

"Don't cook, why don't you order in and Toby and I can go get it." I suggested. She nods then smiles.

"Okay." she answers just as we hear two little girls crying. Elena and I quickly go to her room and sure enough Macy and Emma are crying. I also notice the bed had wet spots so did the girls pants.

"Mom I think they had an accident." I said.

"Yeah I do to. Help me?" she said.

"Yeah." I said and picked up Emma calming her down and taking her into the bathroom. Then I got Macy and brought her to the bathroom.

"Where just going to give them their bath for tonight so start the water please." she said. I did and got them in the tub while she put their bedding in the wash. She comes in a little later I'm just finishing up washing them. "Wow you're good. How do you get them to listen?" she asked me amazed.

"Oh well I tell them if they let me get them clean then they can play in the water a little before they have to get out and I use no tear formula baby shampoo." I said.

"Well I will defiantly have to use that." Elena said.

I smiled. "Okay girls time to get out." I said they stood up. Elena and I wrapped then in towels then put them in PJ's.

"Okay girls sit on the bed." Elena said. They do then Elena and I each grab a comb and brushed all the tangles out. Afterward we take them to the den and let them watch cartoons.

"Ready to go get dinner?" Toby said.

"Yeah. Mom we left what we wanted on the counter so just call it in." I said she nodded Toby and I got in his car and drove off. "Your little sisters are so sweet!" I said leaning against him.

"They're your little sisters too Addi." He said.

"Yeah I know I just forget sometimes." I replied.

Later that night we get home and eat. "Toby and I are going to go see a movie in town. Is that okay?" I asked while we were eating.

"Sure just be back by one and if you're going to be late call." Stefan said. I nodded and smiled at them. Toby and I got to the movies and got home just in time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review!**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Addison's POV:**

_***3 years later***_

It's been three years since I found out what I was, what Toby and my adoptive parents were and what really happened to my mother. It's been hard but Toby has been helping me. He turned me when I was 17 on my own wishes and he stopped aging when he turned 18. We've been dating for all three years and he purposed a few months ago. We're living in a small two bedroom, one and half bathroom house thanks to Stefan and Elena who where more than happy to buy it for us. Toby is in med school and has been for 2 1/2 years. Elena got a job as a journalist which she always wanted to do. The only problem is her hours, they go from noon to 6 pm and Stefan works till 6 as well. So I pick up Macy who is now 8 years old and Kasey who is now 6 years old and take them back to mine and Toby's house and help them with homework till Elena and Stefan can pick them up.

"Hey girls how was school?" I asked while getting them in the car.

"Good! We played kick ball during recess!" Macy said.

"That's great what about you Kasey?" I asked while buckling up her car seat.

"It was okay. I got put in time out during recess." she says sadly. I got in the car and started driving to my house.

"Why did you get put in time out?" I asked.

"Because Jason pushed me! So I pushed him back but I was the one who got in trouble." she says madly. I sigh.

"Kasey you never do something back okay?" I said.

"Why?!" she asked confused and mad.

"Because you are the one who will get in trouble if someone bothers you just go tell a teacher okay?" I ask her hoping she understands.

"Okay Addi." she says just as we pull up into my drive way.

"Good now come on where home." I say while putting the car into park getting out and unbuckling the girls. Macy grabs her book bag and runs to the side door while I carry Kasey behind her. I go up to the door and unlocked it. Macy runs in and goes to the den and turns on the TV. I put Kasey down and she goes to the kitchen. "Macy turn that off and come here. You know we do homework 1st." I said and she quickly turns it off and sits at the kitchen table. "Okay take out your folder both of you and let me see them." I say they hand the folders to me. I open then and see the both girls had gotten a sticker instead of numbers. Stickers are good and numbers are bad. There is a comment on Kasey's saying she got in time out. I look in Macys and see a comment as well it says:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore,_

_Macy and Kasey haven't returned their permission slip for the hay ride and picking a pumpkin form the pumpkin patch. If you can't find the permission slip just say below here whether or not the girls may go. Also if one of you are able to drive we appreciate it we need one more driver that is able to take at least four kids and one other adult._

"Macy where is your permission slip?" I ask he face lights up and she digs threw her bag while go to fridge and poured two glasses of apple juice and take out a pack of peanut butter crackers and give eat girl 3 they eat and drink while I help them with the small amount of homework they had. By the time they are done its four and Kasey looks really tired. I pack up everything but their folders and take them to the den I let them pick out one of the many DVDs I have here just for them. They put it in and watched it both falling asleep. Later Toby walks in the door I smile and give him a hug.

"Hey so how was school and work?" I asked. Hopping he didn't have a lot work we haven't spent a romantic night together in months I mean I understand but it would be nice.

"It was good I don't have any work tonight so where going to have a night to ourselves" he says and kisses me I get a huge smile on my face. Just then Stefan and Elena walk in.

"Hey! How were the girls?" she asked

"Great they're asleep in the den. I have a question the girl's have a permission slip for a hay ride and to pick pumpkins at the pumpkin patch do you want them to go?"

"Of course!" Stefan says.

"Okay good now another question can one of y'all drive tomorrow?" I ask, their faces sadden

"No I can't." Stefan says

"Me either." Elena says.

"No problem. I'll drive then." I say happily they smile at me.

"Thank you." they say I nod happily they get the girls and head out the door.

"I'll pick them up and take them to school tomorrow!" I say they nod. That night Toby and I had a candle lit home cooked dinner we made together then we watched a movie. We walked into our room while making out and we lay on the bed. I start playing with the hem of his shirt and he starts playing with mine. I pull away.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked

"Yes, it's just I want to wait till our wedding night. It's just eight months." I said.

"Sounds goods." He said and pulled me into his lap giving me a kiss on the forehead. I wrap my arms around him and burry my head into his neck.

The next day I get up and go down stairs to find pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast on the kitchen table. Toby had made me breakfast I sat down and smiled at him. He goes around the counter and gives me a kiss. "You didn't have to make me breakfast I'm not a little kid I am capable of making my own. I do it every day." I say smiling.

"I know I just wanted to surprise you." he said while wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing the top of my head. I laugh and turn around and give him a kiss we sit down and finish eating.

"Oh yeah I'm taking the minivan today and I need to grab a variety of movies for however many kids I'm taking." I said.

"Okay why are you telling me this?" he asked. I laugh.

"So if you get home before me by any chance you won't freak when you see my car in the driveway but not me in the house and so you don't think the van is missing." I said. He laughed and nodded. Let me explain we bought a van for not only thinks like this when I or Elena or Stefan might need to drive for a field trip but so when Toby and I have kids we can have the newest safest car there is. I finish eating, grab a shower, get dressed, do my hair and makeup, grab some DVDs and go to the car. Just before I leave Toby comes out and runs up to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing just wanted to say I love you and-" he gives me a kiss I smile. "I love you too. bye." I get in the car and dive to Elena's and Stefan's.

I pull up into their drive way get out and walk into the house. "I'm here! Ready to take the girls to school!" I yell. All the sudden Macy and Kasey run up to me and hug my legs.

"Let's go, let's go!" They say at the same time.

"Girls! Finish eating and you still have to get into school clothes!" Elena says while walking into the den.

"Okay..." they say sadly and go back to the kitchen. Elena and I laugh a little at how excited they are. As they finishes eating Elena and I put the girls hair up in pony tails. They run up stairs, Elena and I follow and help them get dressed. Macy puts on jeans, blue converse, a purple tank top with a short sleeved cut jean jacket that stops just under her chest and it has glitter and jewels on it. Kasey puts on jeans, purple converse, and a pink short sleeved shirt with a heart on it that's made out of black lace that's says: _'believe in love'_ and a black long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Aw you to look so cute! Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes!" Macy says

"Okay tell mommy and daddy bye." I say. Just then Stefan walks in Macy goes and gives Elena a hug while Kasey gives Stefan one then they switch and say I love you and run to the car.

"Bye guys see y'all tonight for dinner at little Italy right?" I say while head out the door, they follow.

"Yeah you have their dresses and stuff so if u don't mind-" she stops not wanting to ask me.

"Get them ready? I'd love to. We'll meet you there at 7." I say and get in the car. We drive up to their school and there is a huge group of people forming at the front. We walk up to the group and I hand the teacher the permission slip. A few minutes later the teachers call attention to everyone

"We have some bad news we're one car short. We still have 5 kids not in a car and they are...Kasey kindergarten, Macy 2nd, Jason 2nd, Katie kindergarten and, Jake 2nd. So unless we can get someone to drive we can't go." the teacher said I was confused I was taking those 5 kids.

"Excuse me." I says.

"Oh I'm sorry we don't mean to block your way." she says.

"No, No I mean I'm driving those kids." I say.

"Oh you must be Macy and Kasey's mom my your mighty young." she says I could feel all the parents eyes burning into my back so I quickly corrected her.

"No I'm not their mother. I'm their sister, our parents couldn't drive them so I offered." I say the parents surly calmed down.

"Oh I am sorry dear I should have thought about that." She says.

"It's fine." I reply.

"Okay that means we can go! So everyone go the cars and since everyone needs a booster or car seat you need to take those with you as well." she says

We go to car, Cassie, who is Katie's mom, helped me buckle up all the kids. While everyone was getting ready and all the parents who could go where leaving I quickly asked Jason's and Jake parents if they could watch cartoons and they said yes. I put in a SpongeBob DVD and the kids went quite and watched it. As we followed all the other cars Cassie started asking me questions.

"So how old are you Addi?" she asked.

"I'm 18." I replied.

"Why are you in school? Why are you driving if you're 18 and should be in school." she asked.

"Because I skipped a grade and because I'm not in college right now." I replied trying not to yell at the woman.

"Oh. So you still live with your parents?" she asked.

"No I live in my house with my fiancé." I say.

"So you're a 18 year old whose engaged and has her own house?" she says.

"Yes I do, do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Yes I do. It girls like you who are turning 6 year olds into sluts." she said. That was it. How dare she say that! I remembered something Stefan, Elena and most importantly Toby would be disappointed in me if I hurt this woman and I hate that look. So instead of going off I compelled her to be nice.

"You will be nice and happy you will think everything is fine and that I'm a nice girl and you thinks it's great I take the time to drive my little sisters to and from school and on field trips." she repeats parts of it and luckily the kids never noticed I compelled her. We pull up to the pumpkin patch and get put it was very pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the lateness, you see my brother came home one weekend and his computer broke, well in my family he gets anything he wants and so he took my computer off to college until his got fixed. Real nice huh? Any who, when he came back for Easter he left my computer outside and it got covered in Ants. Now I am the type of person to scream when I see a bug, although I am okay with ants, I do not like finding them all over my computer. I hope you like this chapter! Also it's coming to end I think there will be one more chapter.**_

**Chapter 9**

**Addison's POV:**

"Okay so all the children will pick out a small pumpkin, one that they can actually hold. So go pick them!" the teacher says. I take hold of the girls hands as they go into the patch after about an hour of all the kids looking at some of the huge pumpkins they finally pick out one they can actually carry. All the adults help by righting the child's names on their pumpkins and put them in the car. We get all the kids in the car and start heading toward the hay ride place. We all stop at a McDonalds so the children can eat lunch.

"Addi! I want ice cream!" Macy said

"So do I!" Kasey said.

"No girls, no ice cream."

"Aww but why Addi?" Macy asked.

"Because mommy and daddy wouldn't let you and I won't either." I said to them.

"Okay." they say disappointedly. We all order the same thing basically, kids meal for the kids and whatever the adults wanted. We all sit down and eat.

"Kasey you have to take your medicine." I said.

"I don't want to!" she says.

"I know but you have to sweet pea. If you take it now then you can eat and won't have a bad taste in your mouth afterward." I say.

"Okay..." she replies. I pour her a dose of the allergy medicine. She quickly takes its. "Ew." Kasey says when the medicine is no in her mouth.

"Here have a sip of my drink." I say handing her my drink. She takes a few sips to get the taste out and then starts to eat.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to snoop but did I here you say she has to take medicine?" Kasey's teacher Mrs. Dixson asked and sits down across from me beside Macy.

"Oh that's alright and yes she does but only when she does curtain things. Since its cold their PE class hasn't gone outside to play yet and since they play ground is all sand she doesn't need it. She's allergic to grass and hay." I say.

"Oh. Well what happens if she doesn't have the medicine?" Mrs. Dixson asked.

"She gets itchy, her ears clog, her noses gets stuffed up and he throat gets scratchy. Nothing really serious just a very uncomfortable little girl. Now if she stayed in the hay or grass long enough without it there could be more problems." I reply. She smiles nods and goes off. Everyone finished eating and headed toward the hay ride place. We get there and around 2 all get on a hay ride. Kasey and Macy sit on each side of me. The girls loved it. It was very fun for them and very beautiful. After the ride was over we drive back to the school its 4:25 when we get there we all leave and go our own ways. The girls and I leave and go home I see Toby's car in the drive way. We go inside I can hear Toby in the house he was just getting out of the shower.

"Girls go watch TV." I whisper. They nod and run off. I walk into my and Toby's room.

"Hello? Who's there?" Toby asked. I don't answer, just continued to walk across our room. The next I know Toby is over me on the bed with His vamped out face. I laugh; his face goes back to normal. "You freaked me out." he said.

"I know." I said while giggling. He starts kisses me, I laugh a little then get up.

"The girls are in the den watching TV. I'm grabbing a shower." I said he nods. I grab a shower, do my hair and make-up and get dresses in a strapless purple dress and black heels. I got to the den where a sleeping Kasey and way to hyper Macy are.

"Macy time to get ready." I said

"Okay!" she said.

"Toby while I'm getting Macy ready would you please start waking up Kasey." I said and he nodded. I put Macy in her spaghetti strap ruffle dress with a sweater I straighten her hair. She runs off just as Toby brings me Kasey and put her in a smaller version off Macys dress. I put the girls in the car and Toby drives off. We pull up to the restaurant at 7:05 running a little late. We go inside.

"Reservation for Salvatore party of six" Toby says. They nod and bring us to a booth where Stefan and Elena already are. "

Hey! How are all of my children today?" Elena said.

"Great mommy!" Macy and Kasey say.

"That's great sweeties! And what about my grown children?" she asked.

"Nervous but good. The wedding is this Saturday." I said and squeezed Toby's arm very tightly.

"Okay calm down Addi." Toby said.

"Oh! Sorry." I said and let go of his arm.

"It's fine." Toby said.

"I know you're nervous but breathe." Elena said I smile but deep inside I'm so nervous. I mean I should be right? I am in deed getting married. Is it bad thing? Am I getting cold feet? No! I would never do that to Toby! I love him so much and he has helped me get trough so much.

"Addi?" I hear Toby say and that snaps me back into reality.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked. I nodded and smiled. We eat dinner and then leave Elena and Stefan take Macy and Kasey with them. Toby and I get inside our house; we both change into more comfortable clothes. Toby's sitting on the couch and I go lie down on the couch and lay my head on his chest propping myself up a little. He kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around me. We turn on a movie and I all the sudden was extremely tired, my eyelids became very heavy and I closed them letting the darkness take over. The next day I wake up to beeping sound and I'm in a room that I don't recognize.

"Addi?" I hear Toby say softly. I turn toward him.

"Toby? Where am I? What happened?" I asked scared.

"You're in a hospital. A few nights ago you passed out from lack of sleep and stress." he answered.

"A few nights ago?" I said nervously.

"Yeah it's Friday morning"

"What?! Friday morning?! I have to leave! Our dinner rehearsal is tonight!" I replied.

"Yes I know. You need to calm down. Look we can always move the dinner and Wedding back a few days if we need to please don't worry." he said. I just nodded. A doctor comes in and looks at paper.

"Alright Miss carter if your vitals stay at a normal rate today you will be discharged." He said.

"Alright, but I have a dinner tonight I have to be at I have to be discharged by then." I said.

"Your health comes first Miss Carter." The doctor said and then left. A nurse came in about every hour to check on me. Later the doctor came back in and checked my vitals. "Everything seems to alright. So you are being discharged. I'll get a nurse to come and take out all the IV's" He said and then left.

"That's great Addi but if you don't have the energy to go to the dinner I'll move it." Toby said.

"No I can go what time is it?" I asked

"2:00." he replied.

"Okay the rehearsal isn't until 8 pm and we need to be there at 7." I said and he nods. The nurse comes back in and takes all the machines off of me. We fill out the papers and I leave. Toby helps me into the car and we drive home. He lays me on the couch and pulls a blanket over me.

"I'll get you up at 5:30 okay?" he asked I nodded and went to sleep. I woke up and Toby saw me sit up. He walked to me from the kitchen. "Hey it's not 5:30 you can still get more sleep if you need it." he said.

"No it's okay I'm not tired anymore." I said. "What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"5:09" he replied.

"Okay I'm going to get a shower." I said. He nodded. I grabbed a shower and curled my hair. I put on a dark blue strapless floor length dress that has flower and had a light blue ribbon just under the chest. Toby walked in and he too was ready.

"I don't know what jewelry to put on I don't have any earrings or necklaces to wear with this." I said.

"I can fix that." Toby said. He pulled out a present.

"Toby? What is this?" I asked.

"Just open it that's the only way you'll find out." he says. I nod and open the present Its a beautiful sapphire necklace but not a normal one. It goes around the neck with a ton of sapphires then in the very middle hangs a tear drop shaped one and there are matching earrings.

"Oh my goodness Toby it's beautiful!" I said and hugged him tightly. "But why?" I said.

"Happy Birthday Addison." he said. I was shocked how did he know? I never told anybody when my birthday is. I had never had a birthday party either.

"But how? I've never told you or anyone." I said.

"I know I looked it up almost a year ago." he said.

"You're the one who bought me this dress and said I should wear it tonight. Because you knew I didn't have thing to wear with it." I said.

"I hope you like it and I hope you're not mad." he said I hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"I'm not mad this is the sweatiest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I said. He helped me put the necklace on. We looked at the clock and we had to leave now. We go to the rehearsal dinner. Every keep telling us happy they are that we are getting married. That night I kissed Toby good bye and went to stay with Elena and Stefan. Toby and I decided that we were going to spend the night before our wedding apart. I went to Elena's and Stefan's house and went to sleep in my old room. The next day I woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is the last chapter! Please tell me what you think! Since I am ending this story, and I currently ended my other story soon I will start to new ones, I already have some chapters written for them. Please tell me what you think. One more thing, Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, favored, and well anything else you did with this story.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Addison's POV:**

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen although I'm too nervous to eat anything. "Good Morning! Are you nervous?" Elena asked smiling at me with her arm wrapped around Stefan's waist.

"Yeah a little but I've got to stay calm. I need to eat but I'm way too nervous." I said.

"I know, so if you want we can help." She said meaning compelling.

"Yeah but only the nervousness, leave all the thoughts." I said they nodded and did. I felt so much better.

"Thanks I still have all the thoughts happy and all but I feel better." I said.

"Good now eat up!" Stefan says and puts a plate down in front of me. I eat.

"So when do we need to leave for the wedding?" Elena asked.

"Well it's ten now the wedding starts at 6:30 and we need to be there about an hour and a half before so I can get my hair, make-up done and get dressed. So we need to be in the room at four and it takes about 45 minutes to get to the hotel so... 3:15." I said.

"Alright then we will leave at 3:15. Good will you call Cassidy and tell her?" I asked.

"Of course." she said. Cassidy was Caroline's and Tyler's daughter she's my age and we became very close friends and still are. Later that day we were getting ready to leave for the hotel we packed everything needed: the bridesmaids and flower girls dresses, my dress, all the make-up and hair accessories needed plus my suite case for the honeymoon.

We left and went to the hotel a little bit before four. We let the hotel know that we were here and they let me know that Toby got here a few minutes ago. That took a load off; at least I know he's here. I go to the room where I am getting ready. We get in the room and my hair was still wet form my recent shower before we left the house. Elena helps me dry my hair, we curl every last strand of my hair it is really pretty. They pull some of it back with a pretty Sapphire and Diamonds berates leaving my bangs which are short and the under part of my hair down. We start on my make-up. We want it to just be a natural glow with brown colors that have a little glitter.

I put a light color on my cheek that matches my skin color, a clear lip gloss that made my lips shine, and a brownish eye shadow that had glitter on it. It was 30 minutes till the wedding. "Okay time for the dress!" Elena said I put on my dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline it was a ball gown dress the a puffy part and fitted part met at my hip is had a ton of beading and design I loved it. They buttoned the back up. I put on my strappy heels that had a diamond design on it. It was perfect.

"Wait I don't have anything old or borrowed!" I said starting to freak out I swear I had thought of everything but this.

"Calm down. Here I was waiting to give this to you." Elena said and took out an old looking necklace. "This was your mothers." she said and placed the simple tear drop pearl necklace around my neck. I was about to cry. "Oh don't do that! You'll ruin your make up!" Elena said genteelly wiping my eyes.

"Thank you but I still don't have my anything borrowed." I said.

"Here sweetie." she said and put a simple diamond and pear bracelet on my wrist. "It was mine, I wore it at my wedding." she said.

"Oh my goodness, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said and hugged her so tightly.

"Addi, sweetheart, calm down and your welcome." Elena says. Stefan walks in, its 5 minutes before the wedding.

"You look gorgeous Addi." he said. I nodded

"Thank you." I said he nodded.

"Is that your moms necklace and Elena's bracelet?" he asked. I nodded.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yes and I also see you're wearing the sapphire earrings Toby got you for your birthday?" he said.

"Yeah…where you the one to tell him?" I asked.

"Yeah about a year ago. He asked and I told him." he said

"Oh, well thank you." I said.

"Addison its time. Come on everyone!" Elena says and ushers everyone out the room. They all line up and walk down. Now it's my turn. _Here Comes the Bride_ starts to play I'm so nervous...

**Toby's POV:**

The two doors open I and the whole wedding party watches as Addi collapses to the ground.

"Addi? Addi!" Stefan says. "Someone call an ambulance! Her pulse is slowing down!" he says. I run to her side. The get an ambulance gets there and they put her in the ambulance I go with her. We get to the hospital and they put her in a room. They change her into a hospital gown. They hooked her up to a heart, and pulse monitor, and an IV. The doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore, Addison will be fine just stress and nerves. We are going to keep her over night then see how she is in the morning and go from there." He said. I nodded

"Thank you doctor when should she wake do you think?" I asked.

"Very soon don't worry." he replied and left.

**Addison's POV:**

I woke up in hospital bed again. "Toby? Oh no! The wedding! What happened?!" I asked freaking out.

"When the doors opened you collapsed to the ground we called an ambulance and they took you to the hospital." Toby said in a soothing way.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About a quarter till 8." he said.

"Oh..." I said and was about to cry. I tear was going down my check. Toby wiped it away and gave me a kiss on my head.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"It was our wedding day we were supposed to married right now. We're supposed to be dancing right now or cutting the cake but instead we aren't married we're stuck in a hospital and it's my fault." I said. He gave me a hug.

"It's not your fault Addi you were just stressed. Please calm down. We can have the wedding tomorrow if they let you out ok?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course" he said. I nod and a nurse brings in a tray of food.

"Good evening Ms. Carter how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Physical? Fine. Mentally? Horrible." I said.

"I'm sorry but I bought you some dinner." she said.

"Thank you." I said she left. I looked at the tray and made a face at it.

"Just eat it. You need to." he said. I nodded and ate it.

The next day they let me out of the hospital. We decide that we would have the wedding tonight everyone was told and everything was ready. I was in my wedding dress and someone brought in a wrapped box with a bow on it. "From the groom, he said to open it immediately." The man said he put the box on the table I said thank you and he left.

I went to the box. I untied the really pretty perfectly tied bow and took off the lid. Inside was the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. It was a black rose with a note that said _Smell Me_. I felt like I was Alice in wonderland with the cake and drink that say eat and drink me. So I did as the flower said and smelled it. I fell to the floor and gasped for air. I start to breathe again. I looked at myself in the mirror I had my tan back I looked a little different I realized I was human again. Why would Toby want me to be human? Did he not love me anymore? Did he want me to be human so he could leave me and not have to worry about me living as long has him? No. I told myself, he wouldn't do that. He loved me.

"Addison it's time." Elena said. I nodded and followed her. My bridesmaids walked down the aisle with Macy as the flower girl. Next it was my turn I looked at Stefan nervously. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered don't worry. They opened the doors and I saw Toby standing at the altar. We get married and go to the reception. We were having are first dance my head was on his chest it was a slow dance and ever one watch.

"Why did you give me that rose?" I whispered.

"I thought you would like to be human with me for our wedding and honeymoon." he whispered to me. I smile and look up at him, pulling him closer. The song ends and everyone claps and we sit down for dinner. The people bring the food and I look around see someone in the crowd. My stomach does flips ad I put my fork down. There must have been some look on my face because Toby asked me questions.

"Addi is something wrong?" Toby asked.

"Oh…uh…nothing." I replied.

"Why aren't you eating?" he said.

"I'm uh…I'm just nervous." I said.

"Is it because Uncle Damon is here?" he asked. I didn't answer. "I thought when we talked about this when we were making the guest list you were okay with it?" he said.

"I was…or well I thought I was. It's just shock, I'll be okay." I said.

"Alright." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We ate our dinner then went around thanking and talking to everybody. People were dancing and talking to other people. We walked up to Damon and Katherine.

"Congratulation. I see you used the wedding present from Kat and I." Damon said.

"The black rose?" I asked.

"Yep you'll stay human for two weeks." Damon said.

"Thank you Uncle Damon." Toby said.

"Really, thank you." I said they hugged us and we continued on talking to people. We danced some more then it was time to cut the cake. We had a four tear cake it had sugar red roses, and pink lilies going diagonally around it. I love lilies on top was a perfect replica of me in my wedding dress and Toby in his tux Elena and Stefan had it made to look like use and it truly did. We cut the cake and fed it to each other, we didn't shove it in each other's faces because I didn't want to do that and he knew if we did that it would embarrass me. It was time to go to our honeymoon. I quickly went off and put on a strapless, white dress that stopped an inch or two above the knee, it was form fitting but not too much it was flow but still fit to my body and just under the bust has a dark purple sash with a bunch of diamond, sequences, and jewels n kind of leaf shaped thing on the side.

I was also still wearing the necklace form my mother and the earring Toby gave me for my birthday. We were going to be on a flight for a few hours so instead of heels I wore dark purple high-tops. Toby had gotten out of his tux and into a more comfortable pair of black dress pants with a light blue button down with the first button undone and he shirt wasn't tucked in. We walked out to the car and people clapped and blew bubbles. We got in the back of the car and driver said congratulations and started toward the airport which was 45 minutes away it was about 8:45 the plane leaves at 10:15. We arrive at the airport; we get out bags and head to ticket counter. We already had bought the tickets we just need them in boarding pass form. We get the tickets and check our bags. We get through security and find our gate. By the time we were at our gate we had about 15 minutes till the plane leaves.

We get to board first since we were sitting in first place. We sit in our seats and I lean my head on his shoulder and scooted closer to him, his arm was around me. "Today...was the best day of my entire life well besides actually meeting you of course." I said

"Today was the best day of my entire life besides actually meeting you too." he said. The plan took off and later it landed in Hawaii. I was so happy.

**The End  
**


End file.
